


Tsukki

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, akiyama, tadashi gets hit in the face w/ a door, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi accidentally calls Akiteru “Tsukki.” Kei does not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukki

“Tsukki, mind if I stay over? It’s Saturday, so we don’t have school or anything, and we could play that new video game you’ve been meaning to play with me!” 

“Yeah, sure,” Kei hides his smile at Tadashi’s excited grin and turns back to the book he was reading before he noticed the flush on his face. “Go out and call your mom, and ask my mom while you’re at it.”

“Ok! I’ll be right back.” Tadashi picks his cell phone off the floor and goes out to peak to their mothers. On his way to go speak with Mrs. Tsukishima, he passes Akiteru’s room and pops his head in to see him reading a magazine on his bed. “Hello, Aki-nii!”

Akiteru looks up, and smiles at the familiar face at his door. “Hey Tadashi, what brings you here?”

“Oh, I’m just on my way to ask if-- Ah, sorry Tsukki!” Tadashi calls the last part into the hallway, smiling sheepishly. Kei must have yelled at him from his room. He turns back into the room, whispering. “I gotta go call my mom. It was nice to see you, Aki-nii,”

“Nice to see you too, Tadashi,” Akiteru chuckles, shaking his head. Tadashi leaves, and he’s left grinning at what just happened. “That kid’s too sweet for his own good...”

-

“Sorry I took so long, Tsukki, my mom wanted to talk to your mom, so I had to wait while she used my phone.” Tadashi says, smiling brightly, dropping onto Kei’s bed next to him. 

“’s fine.” Kei mumbles, not looking up. Tadashi picks his own book back up and opening it up. There’s a couple minutes of silence, until car headlights shine though Kei’s window and Tadashi hops up. “Your mom’s here? I thought you were staying here,”

Tadashi giggles. “I am, don’t act so worried, Tsukki! She’s just dropping my medicine off. I have an ear infection, remember?”

“I wasn’t worried,” Grumbles Kei, glaring down at his feet, and Tadashi giggles again, a sound that sends heat to Kei’s ears. 

“I’ll be right back, Tsu--”

“Tadashi, your mom is her-- oh my god, are you ok?”

Akiteru had opened Kei’s door as Tadashi reached for the knob, and hit Tadashi in the head and sending him to the floor. 

“Akiteru!” Kei groans, climbing up to check on Tadashi. “You hit him with the door, of course he isn’t ok!”

“I’m fine! I’m fine, don’t worry!” Tadashi says immediately, getting to his feet with Akiteru’s help. Kei glares at Akiteru, and Tadashi laughs nervously. “It was just a bump to the head, I’ve taken one of Hinata’s spikes to the face before, so I think I’ll be fine.” 

He really didn’t; he’d been fighting back a headache all day, and now it was raging full-force in his skull, and his nose hurt quite a bit, but he didn’t want to worry anyone. 

“I’m really sorry,” Akiteru says, face flushed, not looking Tadashi in the eyes. 

“Really, Aki-nii, it’s fine,” Tadashi reassures him with a hand on his shoulder, making his face brighter, and the look of annoyance on Kei’s face even bigger. “Now, I’ve gotta go get my medicine.”

“I’ll walk you downstairs! I mean. To make sure you’re not permanently damaged.”

“Ah, thanks, Tsukki, but I’ve got it!” Tadashi says, smiling up at Akiteru, and rushing out the door. 

Akiteru stares after him with wide eyes. Did Tadashi call him Tsukki? And did he actually like it? No wonder Kei found it so endearing, it was absolutely adorable when directed at you with that innocent smile and light flush of cheeks. 

Kei coughs, and he turns to see his younger brother glaring daggers at him. “I- I’m sure the hit to his head made him mix up our names...” He tries to reason, but Tsukishima is already pushing him out the door. 

“I don’t care. Get out. He’s not your friend, and I don’t like the way you look at him.”

“Kei! He’s your best friend! I would never!” Akiteru whines, and Kei sends a knowing glare down at him. 

“Doubtful.” He says, before shoving Akiteru into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. He rushes to his room before Tadashi returns, and is just picking up his book again when Tadashi enters, a bottle of pills in hand. 

“Hm? Where’s Aki-nii? Did I miss him?” He asks, plopping down on Kei’s bed. 

“Hm.” Tsukishima hums. He flips a page like he’d been reading the whole time. “How’s your head?”

“Huh? Oh. It’s fine; I got some aspirin from your mom for my headache so I’m feeling fine now. 

“Akiteru’s such an idiot sometimes...” Kei mutters, shaking his head.

“Tsukki, don’t say that! He’s you brother!”

“Oh, so I’m Tsukki now? I wasn’t two minutes ago,” Kei snarks, and Tadashi looks taken aback. 

“What? What are you...Wait, are you upset I called Aki-nii Tsukki? Because I just blanked, for a second I forgot Akiteru’s name and just used Tsukki instead. It was a one time thing,” Tadashi frowns. Kei had no reason to be. Kei grumbles. 

“Maybe I am. I just thought I was the only one you’d ever call Tsukki...”

“You are! You’re the only person I call Tsukki! You’re special, you know that.” Tadashi says with a pout. Then, an idea strikes him and in an instant he’s on top of Kei, straddling his hips as he slides the book out of his hands. “And I’ll prove it to you.”


End file.
